Desesperados
by Appeko
Summary: Tira de sus cabellos, le atrae nuevamente hasta que sus alientos chocan y un solo pensamiento cruza por su mente. Ambos siempre han sido unos desesperados.


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de Sui Ishida.

**Advertencias: **YAOI, sexo explícito y quizás un poco de Ooc.

** Desesperados **

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Ngh... — La blanca polera que llevaba caía a un lado del mostrador, mientras unos fuertes brazos lo empujaban contra el frío mueble, causando que se sentara sobre este sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con los labios. Suspiró en cuanto el de cabellos plateados mordió su cuello —. Renji... — Llamó, el susodicho levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo diferente.

Lujuria.

Le hizo espacio para que se acomodada entre sus piernas. Sus miembros rozaron por sobre la ropa.

Un ronco, pero casi inaudible gemido escapó de los labios de Yomo. Uta dejó escapar unas risitas.

Las manos de Yomo se deslizaron de manera tosca por su pecho. No era que le molestara que no tuviera delicadeza. Si la tuviera, definitivamente no podría ser el Renji Yomo que conoce.

A él, le gusta así, lo prefiere así. Prefiere mil veces al Renji que no conoce la ternura en el trato.

Sus dedos estrujan sus pezones con destreza. Se sujeta de los hombros de aquel hombre que poco a poco le roba la cordura. Acerca su boca hasta el oído contrario y muerde juguetonamente el lóbulo.

— Renji... — Susurra.

A veces le gustaría que la cara de ese hombre muestre otra cosa aparte de seriedad.

Yomo le desabrocha el pantalón y vuela toda la ropa interior que posee. Lo deja desnudo en el mesón mientras lo observa detenidamente a través de sus imperturbables ojos. Uta sonríe mientras le saca la molestosa chaleca que le cubre el torso y acaricia la hebilla del cinturón.

— Uta — Yomo le toma la tatuada mano apartándola mientras el molestoso pantalón - y sus boxers -, vuela de un solo tirón. Acerca el cuerpo de Uta al suyo, juntando ambas erecciones que se rozan, estimulándolas, mientras toma el rostro del de negros cabellos bruscamente y junta sus labios en un desesperado beso.

A veces, siente el miedo de Yomo mientras tienen relaciones. Ahora el miedo lo siente a través del beso.

Tira de la nuca de Renji y profundiza aún más. La lengua se escabulle a la cavidad contraria, luchan por dominar a sabiendas que es una pelea ganada por Renji, sin embargo da todo lo que puede hasta que necesitan de una bocanada de aire para seguir respirando.

Yomo le mira y no sabe cómo es que antes de volverse amigos habían sido enemigos. Cómo es que había soportado tanto sin él en su vida.

Tira de sus cabellos, le atrae nuevamente hasta que sus alientos chocan y un solo pensamiento cruza por su mente.

Ambos siempre han sido unos desesperados.

Es sofocante el calor que sienten, a cada toque, a cada beso, a cada mirada el cuerpo le arde.

— Métela — Le dice afirmándose de sus hombros, mordiendo la piel, marcándolo.

Y Renji no es un tipo impaciente, la verdad es que no le da. Es desordenado y puede ser bastante indiferente pero la paciencia siempre ha sido su virtud. Aunque no en momentos como estos.

De alguna manera le recuerda los viejos tiempos.

Entró a su cuerpo con deseo, con ímpetu. Uta entrelaza sus piernas en la cadera de Yomo. Crea más contacto. Invade su cuerpo con mayor profundidad. Y Renji se mueve, lento en un principio, tan lento que debe ser él mismo quien le pida por más. Le toma de la cintura con una de sus manos y con la otra comienza a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que la penetración.

— Ngh... — Se muerde el labio y la sangre le resbala por la comisura. Yomo aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas, ahora más rápidas, más profundas. Toca su punto y le araña la espalda, gime en su oído —. R-Renji... — Más rápido, Yomo casi es una bestia - Tal vez por ironía -. Es tosco y le gusta. Lo oye jadear y el aliento le hace cosquillas en su cuello. Está contrayéndose, tiembla, Uta sabe que está por venirse, le muerde el lóbulo, lo tira y el de cabellos plata le da la cara. Uta le sonríe mientras besa su mejilla, abre la boca y le saca la lengua — M-Más...Renji, ¡Aah! Fuerte.

Empuja, el mesón se mueve unos centímetros. Siente los espasmos del azabache, tiembla, se retuerce bajo él. Más fuerte y le da en el punto, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que Uta finalmente se corre entre ambos. Deja el miembro de su compañero, afirma sus caderas y con violencia golpea el interior de Uta. Mira sus labios entreabiertos, las paredes que aprisionan su miembro se estrecharon, apretándolo aún más. Está en su límite. El piercing del labio de su amigo le molesta un poco, pero no le importa, le besa y lo siente gemir en medio del beso.

— Ngh, Uta... — Él cierra los ojos, Renji se le queda mirando al momento en que se corre dentro suyo. Uta aún se aferra a su espalda y él a sus caderas. Baja la cabeza hasta el pecho del azabache, observa con interés, el perfecto tatuaje sobre su marcada piel. Lo besa y Uta abre los ojos con asombro.

Renji deja su cabeza ahí, no se mueven de la posición en la que quedaron.

Uta le acaricia las plateadas hebras.

— Uta... - Respira su aroma, posa sus labios en el tatuaje del cuello, lo besa — Uta...

Uta siempre es amable, a pesar de su apariencia - muchos han salido corriendo con solo verle -. Es contrario a él. Supone que fue eso lo que le llamó la atención en primera instancia, aunque en un principio se la pasaban luchando.

Eran jóvenes.

— Renji — Uta le toma del rostro, le acaricia con delicadeza, delinea con habilidad sus labios. No es bruto como él, porque Uta conoce el arte, lo saborea con cada palmo —, debo abrir la tienda.

Lo mira con indiferencia, Uta sabe cómo cortar aquellos momentos.

Suspira.

Está por salir de él, cuando una fuerza lo lleva hasta la fría cerámica. Uta está encima. Le mira con el Kakugan activado - Siempre con el Kakugan activado -.

— ¿Qué? ¿No que tenías que abrir la tienda? — le pregunta monótonamente.

Uta muestra una sonrisa ladina.

— Casi nunca te apareces por aquí — le dice jugando con las plateadas hebras —, puedo abrir la tienda mañana, en cambio no sé si tú te aparecerás mañana. Quédate conmigo hoy.

La respuesta es tan rápida que a veces le sorprende que exista un ghoul como Renji.

Le besa con brusquedad, rompiéndose los labios. El piercing molesta, pero ya no tanto. Le pellizca el pezón mirándole a los ojos. Sus cuerpos se encienden nuevamente.

Uta recuerda, Renji siempre fue insaciable en su juventud. Igual que él.

Son viejos _amigos_. Aunque amigos es un término que hoy queda corto. Lo único cierto, lo único verídico.

Ambos siempre fueron unos desesperados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
